Dear Diary:
by Reira26
Summary: Las chicas de Muse son quienes me dan la felicidad que jamás encontré por mí misma, y por eso mismo quiero ayudarles a ser felices por siempre; ¿y qué mejor que el amor? Aunque duela, aunque sienta que me destrozaré, para ellas siempre tendré una gran sonrisa.
1. RinPana

¡Hello~! (?)

Esta vez vengo a ustedes con una colección de one-shots. Cada uno estará, digamos, centrado en una cierta pareja; sin embargo estarán narrados desde el punto de vista de Nozomi. He de ser sincera, esto no será una historia llena de rosa, es más bien triste y deprimente (?)

 **Aclaraciones:** Está compuesto de dos formatos, aquello en **_italics_** hace parte del diario de Nozomi, el resto es una narración normal. Los capítulos sí tienen relación entre sí, al menos de forma cronológica. Los títulos estarán en inglish (?) Está lleno de drama. Creo que eso es todo~

Espero les guste. Recuerden dejar un comentario ^^

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Love Live! no me pertenecen, solo la historia es de mi autoría.

* * *

 **RinPana:**

 **Don't Take My Kayocchin Away.**

 _Si me pidieran definir lo que el amor de pareja es, seguramente lo definiría como Rin-chan y Hanayo-chan. Entre ellas todo es tan puro e inocente que probablemente hasta los mismos Ángeles se quedan atrás. Verlas causa en mí un revuelo de emociones, algunas relacionadas con la felicidad -algo como maternal- y otras relativas a la envidia. Tratar de describir lo que siento al estar cerca de ellas es inútil._

 _Hanayo-chan me recuerda un poco a mí cuando niña; hay algo que nos impedía acercarnos a los demás y formar lazos como los que hemos entrelazado el último año como idols, en su caso el obstáculo siempre fue su timidez y poca confianza en sí misma. Pero en sus más tiernos días llegó su salvación, la persona que la complementaría hasta el final de sus vidas. Esa es Rin-chan con su infinita energía e inagotable amor hacia el mundo. Siempre fue considerada como el 'príncipe' de Hanayo, por su actitud protectora y algo masculina en casos; pero fue la pequeña de las flores quien le hizo notar la belleza que tenía, la hermosa chica que es. ¿Cómo no tener envidia ante eso? Cuidar y ser cuidado de principio a fin por la misma persona, ese siempre fue mi sueño._

 _-д-_

Como todos los días, inmediatamente después de que la campana del final de la jornada sonara, me dirigí con Elicchi al consejo estudiantil. Como siempre, no había nadie más que nosotras dos, sentadas codo a codo frente a pilas de papeles que esperaban su turno de ser revisados y aprobados. Mientras leíamos, ocasionales charlas triviales se presentaban. Aunque nadie lo supiera, ni lo sabría, para mí el estar a solas con ella podía ser incluso mejor que estar con todas las integrantes de Muse. Tal vez, la única con la capacidad de imaginar mis sentimientos es Nico-chan; no, podía apostar a que realmente lo sabía.

— Nozomi —me llamó en voz baja. Levanté la vista del papel que fingía leer para prestarle mayor atención— ¿No sientes que nos observan?

— ¿Eh? — ahora que lo notaba, mi amiga estaba ligeramente más pálida de lo normal. Recorrí con la vista la habitación hasta toparme con un rostro conocido en una de las ventanas— No es nada Elicchi, sólo un gatito travieso— cuando me levanté a abrir la ventana entendió a qué me refería, pues Rin entró como si de la entrada se tratase.

— ¿Rin? Primero, usa la puerta... ¡Este es un segundo piso y trepar árboles no es seguro! —regañó Eli a nuestra amiga, ganándose una mirada culpable— Segundo... ¿Qué sucede? ¿Hay algo que necesites?

Me quedé cerca del ventanal, mirando de reojo hacia afuera, donde algunos clubes llevaban a cabo sus actividades. Aunque un detalle llamó mi atención: Maki y Hanayo corrían de un lado a otro buscando a algo, o alguien, que probablemente era la chica parada frente a nuestra presidenta, recibiendo una lección acerca del peligro de trepar.

— Ya, ya~ Elicchi, ten más confianza en las habilidades de Rin-chan —dije, recibiendo una mirada de desaprobación y otra de agradecimiento— Entonces, Rin-chan, ¿qué es lo que necesitabas?

— Es que... R-Rin hizo llorar a Kayocchin... —dijo en voz baja y agachando la cabeza. No pudimos evitar la sorpresa; nunca pensamos que eso pasaría. Le pregunto qué había sucedido— ¡M-Maki-chan trataba de quitarme a mi Kayocchin! Todo el día ha estado evitándome, diciéndose secretos con Maki e incluso... S-se estaban tomando de las manos...

Se quedó callada un instante. Su voz animada había quedado atrás, se notaba en su semblante el dolor que sentía. _Comprendo_ , pensé, _el dolor de ver a quien amas con alguien más._

— Cuando intenté acercarme, Kayocchin apretó la mano de Maki-chan y se negó a mirarme... estaba escribiendo algo, y cuando intenté ver que era, Maki me empujó. ¡Sé que no fue su intención! Pero Rin... Se sintió tan sola... Entonces, sin querer, derramé jugo en el papel de Kayocchin. Salí corriendo porque no quería verla llorar.

Eli y yo intercambiamos miradas. En cuanto a mi amiga, noté que, como siempre, no entendía la esencia del problema. Sonreí y me acerqué a la menor para abrazarla.

—Rin-chan de verdad quiere mucho a Hanayo-chan, ¿No es así?— Ella asintió — Y pienso que no quieres que Hanayo esté con alguien más— volvió a mover la cabeza en positivo— Entonces se que te va a perdonar; en realidad está más preocupada porque saliste corriendo.

— ¿C-cómo es que...? —Antes de que terminara le señalé la puerta, por cuyo cristal se veía a una Hanayo de ojos llorosos.

— Rin-chan —me había acercado a su oreja para decirle un secreto, Eli me regañaba desde su puesto— Te diré qué decirle...

De forma que solo la niña gatuna me escuchara, le recomendé un par de cosas que debía decir en cuanto enfrentara a Hanayo. Su inocencia no le permitió asombrarse o avergonzarse por lo que le decía, simplemente lo tomó todo con una gran sonrisa y me agradeció.

Eli abrió la puerta cuando se lo pedí. Kayo-chan entró con prisa y se abalanzó sobre Rin para envolverla en un fuerte abrazo mientras sollozaba, escondiéndose en el cuello de su mejor amiga. Esta correspondió de inmediato el gesto, disculpándose en voz baja, apretando cada vez más a la joven. Sentí que mi corazón se encogía; me alegraba tanto verlas felices, pero al tiempo me frustraba de tal manera que no podía evitar sentir envidia. Maki, en el umbral de la puerta, y Eli, a mi lado, sonreían suavemente, contentas de que el problema se hubierse solucionado. Como siempre, mis labios estaban curvados hacia arriba, pero ¿era esa una sonrisa verdadera?

Nos quedamos en silencio por un buen tiempo, la compositora del grupo se había ido hacía unos segundos a la azotea para nuestra práctica. Ya era hora de que todas subiéramos, pero antes las de primer año debían resolver el problema.

— Kayocchin, discúlpame por haber derramado jugo en tu hoja —se disculpó bajando la cabeza, Hanayo negó.

— No hay de qué preocuparse, Rin-chan —tomó sus manos y sonrió con inocencia. Mis ojos escocían, pero podía soportarlo.

— Es solo que Rin estaba sola y celosa —soltó, sorprendiendo a todas, menos a mí, pues fue uno de mis consejos— Creí que Maki-chan quería quitarme a mi Kayocchin y me asusté.

— Rin-chan... —murmuró antes de soltar suaves risitas— ¿Sabes? Yo siempre estaré al lado de Rin-chan, sin importar qué~

— Wah, Kayocchin es tan linda, ¡es un ángel! —dicho eso la abrazó con fuerza. _Qué envidia..._ — Rin quisiera ser la novia de Kayocchin y cuidarla por siempre.

— ¡R-Rin-chan! ¡¿Q-qué estás diciendo?! —el rostro de la mayor se sonrojó. Eli me miró también sonrojada aunque con desaprobación, sabía que había sido obra mía. Al notar que estaba siendo seria, relajó un poco los músculos y continuó hablando— A-a mí también me gustaría ser la novia de Rin-chan.

Nuevamente todas se sorprendieron, excepto yo, claro está. Reí, simplemente no lo pude evitar. Eran tan lindas que era imposible no amar esa relación que tenían. Rin abrazó a su ahora novia -supusé, pues no hubieron más palabras- y besó su mejilla con cuidado.

Eli había sacado un pañuelo y con disimulo limpiaba las lágrimas de sus ojos, mientras acaricié su cabellera rubia.

Finalmente todo estaba bien, mejor que nunca. Rin y Hanayo se dirigieron a la práctica tomadas de la mano, dejándonos atrás. Esperaba a que mi mejor amiga se calmara un poco, ¡era tan sensible! Especialmente frente a las escenas románticas. Yo misma me encargué de limpiarle las últimas lágrimas.

— No llores más Elicchi o te quedarán los ojos rojos —ella asintió. Salimos de la habitación e íbamos camino a la azotea cuando la escuché murmurar.

— Ojalá también pudiera hacer eso con ella...

Mi corazón se rompió. Bueno, más bien, apareció en él una grieta más. La tomé de la mano, sorprendiéndola, y comencé a correr hacia nuestro lugar de ensayo.

— ¡Sé que lo podrás hacer, Elicchi! —dije, aunque las palabras quemaran mi garganta. Ella me sonrió y con más ánimo siguió mis pasos.

-д-

 _Sé que luego de haber dado este primer paso, Rin-chan y Hanayo-chan serán más felices que nunca. Sus miradas inocentes y sonrisas dulces no desaparecerán en tanto estén juntas; y sé que no hay nada en este universo capaz de separarlas. Me alegro tanto, como una madre viendo a sus hijos triunfar y sonreír. La felicidad desborda una parte de mi ser, al igual que el orgullo; es como si todos los méritos de esas chicas fueran míos. La felicidad que no logro conseguir para mí me la otorgan ellas al verlas tan alegres; realmente, ¿qué sería de mí sin Muse?_

 _Por fin veo que el amor en todo su esplendor florece entre el grupo. La primera misión ya fue completada, ellas dos solo necesitaban de un pequeño empujón. Las demás necesitan un poco más de ayuda. Pero... ¿Puedo mantener mi sonrisa hasta el final? No quiero que nadie me vea sin ella._

* * *

Lloren, lloren (?) Gracias por leer~ El próximo cap lo subiré dentro de poco. Digamos que el fic está dedicado a una persona muy, muy especial para mí, aunque sé que probablemente jamás lea esto xD

¡Recuerden comentar!


	2. KotoUmi

¡Hola a todos~!

Muchísimas gracias por haber leído, por sus favoritos y follows~ pero un agradecimiento especial a los que comentaron; realmente es muy significativo para mí. Estoy segura de que ya se imaginarán las parejas, pero ni forma (?)

 **Aclaraciones:** Olvidé mencionarlo antes, pero la historia está inspirada por las mil veces que he llorado a moco tendido con el doujin "mask of smiles" (?) Trataré de actualizar miércoles y sábados, esperemos la universidad me deje. Ya saben, Love Live! no me pertenece.

Espero les guste~ Recuerden comentar x3

* * *

 ** _KotoUmi:_**

 ** _Hesitating and wavering_**

 _Nuevamente, amigas de la infancia, ¿eh? Esas cuatro palabras suelen ser bastante dolorosas para mí. Pero para ellas es algo hermoso; Honoka, Umi y Kotori están unidas por el tiempo. Las envidio, aunque sé que no debería. Sin embargo, desde el principio he notado una atracción distinta en Kotori y Umi, un algo que las une; aunque hasta para mí es imposible verlo, sé que ese algo es el hilo rojo del destino. Es solo que nuestra compositora es un poco densa y torpe en lo que se refiere a sentimientos. Aun así creo que su relación es tan pura, hermosa si me lo preguntan, un par de chicas inocentes que comparten un dulce sentir._

 _Siempre que leo las cartas con ellas en mente las predicciones son absolutamente favorables, solo dicen que hace falta que alguien les dé un empujón. Después de haber ayudado a Rin-chan y Hanayo-chan las demás se han ido uniendo más, permitiéndose ser más sinceras, pero sin dar el paso definitivo. Pues haré el papel de cupido en nuestras vidas, aunque duela, aunque me haga retorcer de dolor. Aun no es tiempo de preocuparme, incluso si el tiempo se me va acabando con lentitud. Quiero verlas felices, sonriendo juntas; así tal vez yo pueda seguir sintiéndome viva._

 _-д-_

Ha pasado una semana desde que las de primer año empezaron a salir como pareja. Maki se quejaba constantemente de ser 'la tercera rueda' y Nico solo atinó a decirle: bienvenida a mi mundo; se refería a Elicchi y a mí. Cuando lo escuché reí y bromeé al respecto, pero sentí como una grieta más se agregaba a la colección que tenía en mi corazón. Sin embargo, si mi compañera lo notó, se guardó cualquier comentario.

Era un día tan normal como los otros. Clases durante la mañana, almuerzo con Nicocchi y Elicchi, hacer papeleo en el consejo y por último llegar a la práctica de Muse. El cielo estaba nublado, cargado de lluvia que no demoraría en caer sobre nosotras. Gracias a que había visto el pronóstico del clima antes de llegar a la escuela, fui capaz de idear un plan para mi próxima aventura como Cupido: escondí la ropa de práctica de Kotori-chan, por lo que estaba en su uniforme. Una blusa blanca más lluvia me daría la apertura indicada para atacar.

No teníamos eventos próximos, por lo que decidimos simplemente ir con una de las canciones que teníamos. Habíamos mejorado bastante, tanto Honoka como Hanayo llevaban bien el ritmo, Maki no se tropezaba a la hora de hacer vueltas, yo mantenía mi lugar en la coreografía. Al terminar la primera canción, nuestra líder se acercó a la grabadora para poner la siguiente pista, pero fue entonces que mi apertura se creó. Comenzó a llover a cántaros.

No fue algo progresivo, de llovizna a lluvia, no, fue más bien como un baldado. Al principio no reaccionaron, pero luego se mostraron algo tristes por tener que cancelar la práctica. Una a una fueron saliendo, y gracias al destino, Kotori se quedó de última, saliendo antes que yo.

— Kotori-chan~ —ella pudo sentir un aura peligrosa, lo supe por el saltito que dio— ¿Acaso tratabas de seducirme con esa blusa toda mojada?

— ¡Iyaaaa~! ¡Nozomi-chan! —estaba dándole uno de mis normales washi washi. Su gritó captó la atención de todas, pero en especial de cierta compositora.

— Nozomi, ¿qué haces? —tenía el ceño fruncido y los puños bien cerrados. Apreté un poco más los pechos del pajarito.

— Solo pensé que Kotori-chan podía tener frío después de mojarse. Su blusa no es de tela muy gruesa.

Umi al notar a lo que me refería se sonrojó hasta las orejas, igual que la hija de la directora. Se fue acercando a nosotras con paso firme, fuerte, tal vez más de lo normal. Me la arrebató de los brazos en un rápido movimiento y la abrazó, cubriéndola lo mejor posible. No fingí sorpresa, solo reí divertida y comencé a alejarme, no sin despeinar un poco a la arquera, quien me dedicó una mirada intrigada.

Cuando llegué con el resto, Eli me regañó por hacer ese tipo de cosas. Le dediqué una sonrisa divertida y me colgué de Nico para hacerle un washi washi, de lo contrario podría ponerse celosa, ¿no? Mientras discutíamos, la pareja de segundo año llegó en silencio, sonrojadas y con las cabezas gachas. Otro poco, pensé, solo necesitaban de un empujón más.

Nos dirigimos al salón de segundo donde solíamos cambiarnos luego de practicar, nadie estaba allí así que no había problemas. Como ya dije, había visto el pronóstico, por lo que en mi mochila traía un par de toallas y un secador; los ojos brillantes de todas y sus palabras de asombro me hicieron estremecer, me sentía querida cuando hacían eso. Fue necesario repartirlas en parejas y no es difícil imaginar cómo organicé las duplas, solo yo quedé por fuera, diciendo que esperaría.

Rin actuaba como un gatito mimado ante las caricias de su novia, y esta era más que feliz en cuanto fue su turno. Nico y Maki peleaban como gato y perro, pero al final terminaron ayudándose mutuamente. Eli actuaba cariñosa con Honoka, ayudándola con su cabello que estaba hecho un desastre. Umi y Kotori no se habían movido de una tensa posición, la una frente a la otra, desde que les entregué la toalla. Rodé los ojos.

Me encaminé hacia ellas y 'sin querer' tropecé, empujando a Umi. Se abrazó a Kotori y ambas cayeron al suelo, la demás se preocuparon. Sus rostros sonrojados eran lo más divertido que había visto desde hacía días. Me disculpé y ayudé a Umi a levantarse. Terminamos de secarnos y cambiarnos. Entre todas nos ayudamos con el secador.

Ya la lluvia había amainado y se estaba haciendo tarde para que volviéramos a casa. Íbamos a salir en grupo, pero Umi me detuvo de la muñeca. La miré divertida.

— ¿Qué sucede?

— No te hagas la inocente, Nozomi —me dijo. De nuevo estaba sonrojada.

— Umi-chan, observa —al decir eso le mostré la carta de los amantes y el tonto. Ella no entendía— Significa que es momento de empezar un viaje en el amor.

Me soltó y bajó la mirada, sus manos comenzando a jugar nerviosamente con el ruedo de la falda. Asegurándose de que no había nadie cerca volvió a dirigirse a mí.

— ¿A-a qué te refieres?

— Estoy segura de que sentiste celos en cuanto molesté a Kotori-chan luego de la práctica. Sé que escuchaste cuán rápido latía su corazón al abrazarla —me miró avergonzada. La tenía— Ahora mismo debe estar esperándote para ir a casa, debe querer hablar muchas cosas. Pero no te preocupes, Umi-chan, todo irá bien, solo necesitas ser sincera.

Asintió y me agradeció con una reverencia, luego salió corriendo. En la entrada la esperaba su amiga y bajo la misma sombrilla se fueron caminando a casa.

-д-

 _Mientras trabajaba en mis deberes recibí una llamada. Era Kotori. Me agradeció tantas veces que me llegué a sentir mareada; estaba tan feliz que me transmitió un poco de ese sentimiento de felicidad. Luego fue Umi quien me llamó, también rebosante de alegría. Por fin habían podido sincerarse e iniciar la relación que siempre habían querido tener. No podía estar más satisfecha por esa noticia. Aun así... Esa pequeña parte egoísta de mí hacía que mis entrañas se revolvieran._

 _Si pudiera devolver el tiempo, me gustaría haberle dicho a mis padres que me dejaran al cuidado de mis abuelos, en un hogar estable, donde yo hubiese podido tener una amiga de la infancia y, además, no hubiera tenido la oportunidad –o desgracia- de conocerla. Pero eso es algo tan tonto, que prefería no pensar mucho en ello._

 _Durante el resto de la noche, varios mensajes me llegaron de todas las integrantes del grupo, felicitándome o agradeciéndome. Me hacían sentir feliz pero triste, frustrada, sin remedio alguno; sin embargo, el que me empujó a un borde al que no llegaba hacía tiempo fue el de Elicchi: "¿Planeas ser Cupido para todas? (risa) Espero mi turno". Después de leerlo terminé en el baño, vomitando lo poco que había tenido para la cena; como las lágrimas se negaban a acudir a mí, esa era mi escapatoria. ¿Por qué eres tan densa, Elicchi? ¿Por qué eres tan injusta?_

* * *

Nuevamente quería agradecerles sus comentarios y demás. Espero sigan leyendo esta serie de one-shots~

Love for you all~~


	3. NicoMaki

Estaba subiendo el documento y me di cuenta de que lo nombré _NicoPana..._ Anda, creo que la universidad me está afectando (?)

De nuevo quería agradecerle a todas las personitas que se han pasado por este fic, que han leído, dado en favoritos y, sobre todo, comentado, realmente me hace feliz~ Espero que les guste este nuevo capítulo.

 **Aclaraciones:** Pues... Escúchense Magnetic togay... digo, today (?) como BGM para el cap (?) Ya saben, Love Live! no es mío, solo lo es la historia. Recuerden comentar~

* * *

 _ **NicoMaki:**_

 _ **Unfair Magnetism**_

 _Como dirían por ahí: "Dios los hace y ellos se juntan". Si tengo que describir a Nico-chan y Maki-chan sería como: un par de idiotas con el ego y el orgullo tan alto que molestan a los mismos Dioses. Aunque a veces parecieran tan distintas la una de la otra, la verdad era que se trataba de actitudes y personalidades complementarias. Estoy segura de que ya lo han notado, ese fuerte magnetismo entre ellas, pero no quieren aceptarlo porque son unas niñas idiotas queriendo desafiar el destino. Lo que necesitan es un castigo._

 _De pelea a discusión, malas miradas, ojos en blanco o golpes con algún objeto volador; ese par de tortolitas eran así. Observarlas era divertido. No me costaría que notaran qué sentían, lo que sería un verdadero dolor de cabeza sería lograr que lo confesaran. Se están lastimando al no estar seguras de lo que siente la otra, de si esas palabras fuertes son realmente insultos o simplemente una forma de protección._

 _Nicocchi... Me prometí que la ayudaría. Esa chica de primer año que fue rechazada incontables veces por las demás,quien sonreía a pesar de sufrir, la única que era capaz de comprenderme. Mi preciada amiga que me echará en cara mis propios sentimientos al intentar ayudarla; solo quiero que sea feliz. Aunque sigo sintiendo envidia, unas cadenas egoístas aprisionando mi corazón, la imagen de esa menuda figura cambia esos malos sentimientos por cariño verdadero._

 _-д-_

Estamos a finales del otoño. Fuera del salón de clases las hojas de tonalidades rojizas se desprenden de las ramas de los árboles y dubitativas se deslizan por entre las capas de aire hasta alcanzar el suelo, cayendo muertas sobre compañeras que ya habían cumplido su ciclo. La estación era más fría que de costumbre, un fuerte invierno se acercaba. Por petición nuestra, Nico se sentaba en la primera fila, prestando atención a la clase de física.

Subí la mirada a la pizarra, las explicaciones del tema escritas en tiza blanca sobre el fondo verde oscuro; _magnetismo_ , pensé, la palabra formaba una idea borrosa y sin forma en mi mente, como si intentara decirme algo. _Los polos opuestos se atraen..._ Como si hubiese habido una cuenta regresiva, en unos pocos segundos, todo se iluminó. Maki y Nicocchi son como polos opuestos y se atraen por eso mismo. Nuestra compositora había estado trabajando en una nueva canción en los últimos días, una melodía que sonaba como el BGM en una discusión (o eso fue lo que comentó Kotori en cuanto la escuchamos). Aun no había letra y para mí era la oportunidad perfecta.

Al salir me apresuré a los salones de segundo, ignorando las preguntas de Eli y Nico. Me presenté ante nuestra modista y, haciéndonos hacia un rincón más bien solo en donde nadie escucharía nuestra charla, le comenté que necesitaba que Umi escribiera una canción para mi amiga y la princesita; aceptó con una sonrisa grande, abrazándome porque consideraba que lo que estaba haciendo era algo hermoso. Correspondí forzosamente, era solo mi trabajo, algo que debía cumplir aunque doliera. Agarró a la letrista de la mano en el instante en que nos encontró, llamándonos para ir a practicar.

— ¿Una canción para Nico y Maki? —nos preguntó algo confusa luego de hacerle la petición.

— Sí, ya sabes, algo con lo que puedan hacerle notar a la otra que se gustan —ensanché mi sonrisa en cuanto mi menor se sonrojó hasta el cuero cabelludo, repitiendo "vergonzoso".

— N-no puedo... —intentó escapar corriendo, pero antes de que lograra agarrar sus pechos para castigarla, Kotori la atrapó de la muñeca e hizo uso de su arma secreta.

— Umi-chan... —se llevó una mano al pecho, apretando un poco su camisa. Sus ojos brillaban, esa expresión de cachorrito era peligrosa para cualquiera que la viera— ¡Por favor!

Luego de eso la arquera no tuvo más opción que aceptar mi petición. Yo no podía parar mi risa por esa escena, eran tan divertidas. Juntas nos dirigimos a la práctica, ellas iban delante, tomadas de la mano; _ojalá también pudiera tomar su mano_ , me concentré en los escalones que llevaban a la azotea, cuando entramos ya todas estaban haciendo ejercicios de calentamiento, _ojalá tuviera siquiera una oportunidad._ Honoka, quien practicaba con Elicchi, me cedió a mi normal compañera y así comenzamos el calentamiento todas juntas.

Durante el tiempo en la azotea, logré captar las miradas que se dedicaban mis próximos objetivos. ¿Qué es que acaso son idiotas? No, me corrijo, son bien densas e idiotas. Me reí nuevamente, causando curiosidad en mi rubia amiga, a quien callé con una simple negación. La práctica terminó, hora y media que se había pasado volando.

— ¿Por qué me estás mirando? —preguntó Maki irritada, haciéndole frente a Nico.

— Lo mismo digo, ¿qué haces mirándome? —se defendió nuestra idol de bolsillo.

— ¡Es porque tú estás mirándome todo el tiempo!

— ¿Ves~? Estás mirando de nuevo.

La discusión entre ellas nunca podía faltar. Bufidos y gruñidos molestos se escapaban de los labios de nuestras queridas tortolitas, causando gracia en todas las demás presentes... Excepto en Umi, quien mantenía la mirada fija en el suelo y una mano en el mentón. ¿En qué pensaría? Antes de que pudiera acercarme a preguntarle qué sucedía, como un gato asustado corrió hacia su mochila y sacó de allí un cuaderno de pasta azul. ¿Tenía una idea para la letra?

Poco a poco fuimos formando un círculo a su alrededor, pero a ella parecía no importarle; escribía como si quisiera prenderle fuego a las hojas con la mina de grafito. Me agaché a su espalda y logré ver algo de lo que su mente le dictaba: era muy parecido a la "conversación" que habían mantenido la pelirroja y Nico. La letra era tan perfecta que una sonrisa se tomó mis labios y sentí ganas de abrazar a Umi por el grandioso trabajo que hacía.

Después de un tiempo se disculpó por lo repentino de su acción y nos anunció que escribía la letra para la melodía que Maki componía; esta se quejó, diciendo que no era para que le pusieran una letra, pero fue callada por la letrista. Manifestó que estaría lista para mañana y que esta noche pensaría en quienes tendrían el placer de cantarla en el live para el que estábamos practicando.

 _Elicchi me preguntó si aquello era parte de alguno de mis planes. Con voz animada le respondí que sí. Ella se alegró, nuestra amiga por fin tendría la oportunidad de confesarse. Antes de cortar, me repitió que esperaba su turno para que hiciera de su Cupido. Dolía, dolía tanto que sentía como si no tuviera corazón, como si el dolor fuera una clase de anestesia que le impidiera latir. ¿De verdad soy capaz de soportarlo?_

Cuando Umi notificó que serían Maki y Nico las cantantes, quejas llenaron el salón. Se intensificaron al ver la letra, pero el rostro serio de la arquera bastó para que supieran que nada las salvaría de su destino. Así comenzaron las prácticas y los sentimientos de ellas a aflorar más, siendo tan notorios que Nico no pudo negar nada en el momento en que pregunté si no tenía intenciones de confesarse.

— Tengo miedo, Nozomi, ¿y si me rechaza?

Con ayuda de mis cartas le aseguré que eso no era posible. Traté de llenarla de confianza y creamos un plan simple para el día del live, para que pudiera confesarse.

El momento llegó muy pronto. Eran el último número. Nuestra pequeña amiga estaba tan nerviosa que quería saltar de la cima del Monte Fuji. Aún así su canción salió perfecta, la sincronización de las voces, la coreografía fácil pero fuerte, pero sobre todo, el sentimiento imprimido al cantar. Los fans lo amaron, aplaudieron con locura y los comentarios vergonzosos no se hicieron esperar. Contuvimos a Rin y Honoka de interrumpir; sólo yo me acerqué un poco para escuchar.

— Parece que fue un éxito— Maki jugaba con las puntas de su cabello.

— Si... —Nico suspiró. Agarró la mano de la menor y comenzó a hablar— Entonces... ¿Estás de mi lado o somos rivales?

— ¿Q-qué estás diciendo?

— Me refiero a que si... Todo lo que dices es porque realmente me odias.

Hubo un silencio que comenzó a prolongarse. Mi compañera de clase temblaba y al no obtener respuesta optó por correr, pero Maki la atrapó de la mano.

— P-Por supuesto que estoy de tu lado... Sólo decía esas cosas p-porque es vergonzoso... —su voz se hacía más fina con cada palabra, siendo casi inaudible al final.

— ¿Qué es vergonzoso?

— Q-que Nico-chan me guste —tanto ella como yo quedamos en shock. ¡Se suponía que sería la idol número uno quien se confesara!

— ¡A-a-ah! —tartamudeó la más bajita. Su rostro estaba tan rojo como el cabello de Maki y la cabeza era simplemente un tomate, no se distinguía entre cara y cabellera— ¡Se suponía que yo me confesaría!

— Pues te demo- ¡Hm!

La había jalado del cuello de la blusa para que se inclinara y la besó. Aunque estaba sorprendida, saqué mi celular y tomé una foto. No sería yo si no aprovecho este momento, ¿no?

-д-

 _Envié la foto al chat grupal que teníamos. Las miles de reacciones me divertían tanto que p_ _or un instante pude olvidar las cosas que me afligían. Las tortolitas me insultaban, la pareja de primero las felicitaba, la de segundo tenía opiniones divididas (Umi solo decía que era vergonzoso) y las otras dos decían lo alegres que estaban. Entrada la noche el chat se fue quedando vacío, pero en mis mensajes privados aparecía uno de Nicocchi. "¿Y tú que piensas hacer? ¿De verdad seguirás con esa farsa?" Le respondí con una animada afirmativa, a lo que ella me insultó de nuevo; pero sabía que era porque estaba preocupada. Mi trabajo estaba terminando. De verdad no me sentía con la fortaleza suficiente para enfrentar lo que seguía._

 _Verlas a todas tan felices hacía sentir viva una parte de mí, llena de ese cariño que siempre busqué durante mi infancia; me sentía tan orgullosa como una madre cuyo hijo acaba de dar sus primeros pasos solo. Pienso que mi lugar aquí, mi razón de existir es ser el apoyo de los demás, un escalón para alcanzar una meta, un pilar que no los deja caer cuando llega la tormenta, la sombra de un árbol en medio de un día de verano; tal vez yo no fui creada para ser alguien por quien las personas se preocupan realmente. Si pienso que ese es mi propósito, dado por aquellos dioses a los que rezo día y noche, mi vida se hace un poco, y solo un poco, más ligera._

 _Pero algo en mí, pequeño, se sentía a explotar de sensaciones malas. Frustración, impotencia, baja autoestima, tristeza, ansiedad... Una mínima parte que había estado creciendo desde los últimos meses, haciendo que me sintiera aprisionada, presa de la propia máscara que yo misma había pegado a mi rostro. Era como si esos sentimientos trataran de echar abajo la barrera sentimental con la que crecí para protegerme. El dolor crecía, y aunque me consideraba una maestra para esconder mis preocupaciones, no sé hasta qué momento podría realmente resistir._

* * *

Ta~dá (?)

Muchas gracias por leer x3 Recuerden comentar y nos vemos el sábado en el próximo capítulo.


	4. HonoEli

Antes que nada... ¡Discúlpenme! (?) Nuevamente, muchas gracias a los seguidores de esta colección, ¡son lo más bello! *corazón* Nos acercamos al final, queda un capítulo más además del presente. Espero lo disfruten~

 **Aclaraciones:** Lo siento, por segunda vez (?) Después de mucho pensarlo, decidí hacer un capítulo más, ya está, así que lo publicaré el miércoles. Fue sumamente complicado escribir este capítulo, solo porque me recuerda a mi vida ;u; Espero les guste el capítulo aunque contenga altos niveles de drama (?) Love Live! No me pertenece.

* * *

 **Selfless**

 _Tengo miedo. De mí, de mis sentimientos, de lo que pueda hacerme daño. Miedo no es la palabra correcta, aun así. Hacía tanto que no sentía esta sensación que no sabría cómo denominarla, pues en aquel momento era demasiado pequeña como para darle un nombre a un sentir en concreto. Actúo como siempre, una gran sonrisa en mi rostro, bromas de aquí allá, washi washi a Nico, trabajo en el consejo, practica con Muse. Solo Nicocchi ha notado mi malestar, aunque no haya comentado nada al respecto. ¿Debería confiar?... No, no, eso no está bien. Tus preocupaciones son tuyas y de nadie más, ¡solo un poco más! O eso era lo que solía repetirme en cuanto el nudo en la garganta se convertía en arcadas._

 _Mi último "trabajo" lo aplacé. Cada semana decía 'la siguiente' y cuando esta llegaba volvía a decirlo, demasiado asustada como para poder hacer algo. Todas estaban tan felices, incluso en el invierno frío que azotaba a la región, sus corazones permanecían cálidos e intactos. Sé que me esperaban con ansias, porque dar el primer paso no era algo fácil; pero por una sola vez quería ser egoísta, así fuera solo un poco, por lo que dilataba el momento de mi última hazaña como Cupido. Pero no podía seguir haciéndolo, su mirada llena de anhelo, las leves muestras de nervios y las sonrisas a veces fingidas eran lo peor para mi pobre corazón._

 _Me esforcé tanto por salir de la oscuridad que me rodeaba para al final terminar cayendo a algo peor que eso. Y sabía que todo era por ella, pero no la culpaba, al final, la tonta había sido yo por darme esperanzas. Solo espera un momento, Elicchi, necesito un poco más de fuerza para poder verte con alguien más._

 _-д-_

Habían pasado ya meses desde que sucedió lo de Nico y Maki. Ganamos el segundo Love Live!, supongo que fue porque al final creamos una canción de amor entre todas... Recordarlo me hace estremecer, ninguna quería pero Elicchi se empeñó en que lo hiciéramos solo porque yo había dejado escapar un comentario acerca de lo hermoso que sería tener una letra llena de romance. Al final ese pequeño deseo se me fue concedido y me sentí tan extraña que luego del live no pude evitar echarme a llorar por la bella sensación que daba el tener un sueño cumplido. La graduación se acercaba, solo quedaban dos meses para que las de tercero nos despidiéramos de la escuela.

La nieve caía dejando un manto blanco sobre cada superficie. La escuela tendría media jornada debido al extremo clima, pero el grupo tendría una reunión en la que discutiríamos algunas nuevas canciones. Tenía un mal presentimiento sobre eso y las cartas apoyaban aquello con predicciones un tanto desagradables. Al final terminé no prestando atención a ninguna de las clases, sólo a la espalda de Nicocchi quien a veces movía la cabeza contenta o a Elicchi, quien delante de mí trataba de tomar apuntes aunque se notara que su mente divagaba. Supuse que era hora.

No tenía un plan y eso ocasionaba que el temor en mí creciera. No podía equivocarme, no soportaría verla decaída por mi culpa, tampoco aguantaría que el ambiente de complicara. Era ahora o nunca, y aunque 'mi verdadero yo' prefería la segunda, Nozomi Toujou, como octava integrante de Muse, se decantó por la primera. La última campana sonó como mi señal de inicio.

— Eli~cchi~ —Llamé, ella me miró con su encantadora sonrisa— ¿Podrías acompañarme un momento antes de ir al club?

Sentía la mirada desaprobadora de Nico sobre mí. Salí con mi amiga y nos dirigimos a una panadería cercana, el olor ocasionaba que mi boca que hiciera agua, pero sabía que si llegaba a intentar comer algo, lo vomitaría en seguida. Fui por un pan de melón especial, con yo no sé qué crema y demás, y para Eli compré un pequeño postre de chocolate que miraba con ojos de cachorrito. Le entregué ambas cosas.

— ¿No comerás? —preguntó, preocupación en su rostro. Negué.

— Honoka-chan me pidió que le comprara esto~ Incluido el pastel...Dijo que siempre que venías te quedaban mirándolo.

Me divertí con su rostro sonrojado. Ella comía su postre en silencio y cuando lo acabó salimos. Anduvimos hasta llegar al aula donde ya todas estaban reunidas alrededor del portátil, que Maki usaba ahora para que todas pudieran escuchar las melodías. Había una muy hermosa que parecía ser alegre aunque tenía tintes de tristeza y anhelo, de algo que no puede ser alcanzado; me estremeció, sentía como si cada nota saliera de mi cuerpo y alma, o como si yo fuera la canción en sí. Honoka se colgó de Eli en cuanto devoró su pan dulce, agradeciéndole.

Primero escuchamos las nuevas composiciones y luego Umi nos pasó una copia de las letras. Sentía las miradas sobre mí, la preocupación rebosando esos seis pares de ojos, la expectativa que tenían. Me congele al leer la letra que habían dicho sería para Elicchi y para mí... Quise llorar, pero las lágrimas no estaban ni a mitad de camino. Miré a mi mejor amiga, sonrojada hasta el cuello, y me di cuenta de que no era la única a la que la letra no le gustaba de a mucho: ni Eli ni Honoka lucían felices con ello. Esa mirada de decepción fue una puñalada directo al corazón.

— Creo que es mejor que Honoka y Elicchi canten esto~ —miradas sorprendidas, otras preocupadas, otras de molestia. Sonreí con dulzura equivalente a la amargura en mi pecho.

— ¿Q-qué? N-no podría —dijo la rubia. Nuestra líder sólo escondía su rostro rojo.

— Sé que sí, Elicchi~ Vamos sería un dueto muy bonito, ustedes dos juntas, polos complementarios, todo romántico...

— Umi dijo que la escribió para ustedes— intervino Nico con notable irritación. _No lo hagas, no te preocupes por mí_ — Creo que debemos respetar eso.

Todas estuvieron de acuerdo. Eli se hundió en la silla, Honoka seguía callada. Tensione la mandíbula, sé que lo hacían por mí, pero no soportaba esas reacciones que hacían obvios los sentimientos de ellas.

— ¿Y-y si la gente piensa que Nozomi y yo somos pareja?

— Con cómo actúan, ya lo piensan—bufó la más baja de tercero. _No más, no más. No traten de ayudarme._

— ¡Yo no veo a Nozomi de esa manera!

¿Qué era aquello? Esa sensación ardiente en los ojos, el vacío en el pecho, la falta de aire. Nico apretó los dientes, pero Maki la detuvo; Kotori me miraba con pena, Umi se sentía culpable, Rin y Hanayo permanecían en silencio. No es como si no lo supiera, sólo que escucharlo de sus labios fue peor de lo que pensé. Comencé a reír, intentando ser lo más real posible; cuidando que las leves carcajadas no se desvanecieran o que al entrecerrar los ojos mis lágrimas cayeran.

— ¿Por qué todas tan serias? —usé esas carcajadas como una forma protección— Elicchi jamás me vería así porque ya hay alguien que le gusta, ¿No es así~?

Sorpresa no se hizo esperar. Honoka miró a Eli, esos ojos de colores similares compartieron un lazo pronto. Desde atrás tomé los hombros de mi mejor amiga y la empujé levemente para que llegara a donde la líder; un guiño fue su señal para hablar de nuevo.

— Haré la canción... P-pero, no podría ver a Nozomi de esa forma... —Noté que Umi y Nico apretaban sus puños— Porque la persona que se ganó mi corazón es Honoka...

Fue como haber caído a un foso lleno de vigas puntiagudas que perforaban cada rincón de mi alma. La líder se levantó de la silla, toda sonrojada, y salió corriendo. Un incómodo ambiente se creó entre todas, quienes veíamos a Eli al borde del llanto. No me podía permitir eso, no quería que esos zafiros se difuminaran en medio de saladas gotas de agua, ni que sus mejillas fueran bañadas por injustas lágrimas que provenían de lo más profundo de su ser. Me acerqué y la tomé entre mis brazos, acomodando su cabeza entre mis pechos y me incliné a besar su frente.

— No te preocupes, Eli. Sólo necesita un momento para pensar... fue un poco súbito —ella asintió con la cabeza y se colgó de mi ropa. Volví a besar el mismo lugar antes de alejarme— Ya volvemos.

Y salí corriendo del aula tras la fundadora de Muse. ¿Debía hacerlo? ¿Realmente quería esto? Por supuesto que no, dolía tanto que sólo quería dar la vuelta y escapar. Pero mi cuerpo se movía sólo, persiguiendo una sombra imaginaria que me guiaba a la persona que necesitaba. Entré a un salón vacío y me dirigí hasta el escritorio del profesor, donde estaba escondida Honoka con la cabeza entre las rodillas. Me agaché a su altura y acaricié su cabello.

— Honoka-chan~ Eso fue de mal gusto —reprendí. Ella se estremeció —Sé que estás confundida, pero debes ser sincera con lo que sientes.

 _¡Basura!_ , gritaba mi subconsciente. Sus ojos azules me miraron pidiendo ayuda. La envolví en un abrazo.

—Elicchi te quiere tanto que no hace más que hablar de ti. Siempre que escucha tu nombre sonríe bobamente y se sonroja. Es quien aboga por ti contra una enojada Umi... Eli está enamorada de ti, Honoka.

— Pero...Ella es tan genial, tan madura, tan todo y yo... Yo sólo causo problemas.

Luego de unos minutos de discutir cosas que no quería siquiera decir, se resolvió a hacer lo que debía: corresponderle. Iba algunos pasos atrás de ella, haciendo muecas con tal de que las lágrimas no se me saltaran. Entramos, Elicchi se levantó asustada, Nico me dedicó una mirada molesta en cuanto la de segundo año estuvo frente a nuestra rubia.

— A mí también me gusta Eli-chan~—algo se rompió. Tal vez fue por fin esa cosa agrietada que tenía por corazón; no lo escuchaba ni sentía, ¿seguiría ahí? Se besaron, frente a nuestra ojos, y al separarse la idiota de Honoka se lanzó a mis brazos en un abrazo de oso; _que envidia, Honoka, tener a alguien como Eli-chan..._

¿Estás feliz, Elicchi? Un poco tarde, pero ya fui tu Cupido.

Las empezaron a felicitar a excepción de Umi y Nico, pero podía notar obligación en su voz, con molestia escondida. Me pregunté por qué sabían de mis sentimientos, si siempre intenté esconderlos, pero la respuesta tenía nombre y apellido. Nico, hastiada, salió de la habitación cerrando con un portazo. Hanayo propuso acabar la reunión y no hubo oposición alguna; aunque siempre volvía a casa con Eli, ella se fue con Honoka, tomadas de la mano, tan felices que... Que me arrebataban todo el sentido de vivir. ' _Ayuda_ ' gritaba mi interior, pero seguía sonriendo con amplitud. Fui tras mi enana amiga, quien estaba en nuestro salón de clases dándole puños a la pared. La detuve con un abrazo por la espalda. Mi cuerpo se entumeció, sentía como si no fuese mío, mi alma se iba escapando.

— Nozomi, de verdad, ¿qué le viste a esa estúpida rusa de pacotilla? Es densa, estúpida, cabezota, estúpida, no se preocupa por ti, es estúpida... —reí ante su amplio vocabulario.

— Sé que es una estúpida, densa, lenta, caprichosa, cabezota... pero si ella no se hubiese cruzado en mi camino, me hubiese quedado encadenada al miedo de abrirme a los demás. Ella me salvó, Nicocchi.

— Aún así... —apretaba los puños. Me pegué más a su mejilla.

— ¿Por qué les dijiste que me gusta Elicchi? —Pregunté, ella sólo levantó los hombros— Yo estoy bien así.

Sentí calor recorrer mi mejilla, la sorpresa me invadía, era presa de la incredulidad. Las lágrimas caían, aquel golpe había sido como un interruptor para que mi llanto fluyera sin barrera. ¿Qué era ese sentimiento, esas irremediables ganas de querer gritar, cubrir mis oídos, cerrar los ojos y no abrirlos más? Me llevé las manos a las mejillas y subí a los párpados; lloraba y no podía detenerme.

— ¡¿Bien?! ¡Bien los pechos que no tengo Nozomi! —Intenté reír, pero mi llanto sólo empeoró— ¡Mírate! No hay forma de que estés bien.

No sé en qué instante terminé en sus brazos, con la garganta adolorida por los gritos y las piernas demasiado débiles para sostenerme. Nico me sostenía con fuerza, acariciaba mi cabello y secaba mis lágrimas; las demás -a excepción de la nueva pareja-, en el umbral de la puerta lloraban o daban la espalda a la deplorable escena que montaba. Un abrazo grupal logró que mi corazón diera un vuelco, dando señales de vida. Estas chicas eran lo mejor que yo jamás pude pedir.

No soporto el mundo ahora, todo se ha derrumbado. Echada en mi cama, siendo engullida por la oscuridad de mi habitación, dejé pasar una llamada de Eli. Nunca había perdido una llamada de ella a propósito. Un buen rato después mi puerta sonó, pude saber por la forma en que tocó, un ritmo rápido que habíamos fijado como clave, que era ella. No abrí, no podría verla y tampoco quería que me viera en tan mal estado, sólo me quedé recostada en la puerta.

— Nozomi... Sé que estás ahí. Sólo quería agradecerte por lo de hoy. No sabes cuánto te quiero, Non-chan —quería decirle que ya no me llamara así, que no tenía ese derecho; y mucho menos a decir que me quiere— Estoy realmente feliz de haberme vuelto tu amiga. Espero que te mejores, Nico me dijo que te dio migraña; no puedo esperar a verte para abrazarte y darte las gracias como es debido.

-д-

 _Las palabras que quería decir se marchitaron de inmediato luego de que escuché sus pasos alejarse. Me arrastre a la habitación para poder escribir, aunque mis ojos arden y las lágrimas no sólo empañan mis ojos sino que dañan el papel y disuelven la tinta negra. Me pregunto hace cuánto no me daba el lujo de llorar de esta manera, sin importarme lo que los demás pensaran de mí. Volví de pronto, una colisión demasiado fuerte, a viejos hábitos como lo era mirar al suelo desde el alto balcón o hundirme en la bañera, esperando que mi pobre voluntad fuera ayudada por un dios misericordioso que decidiera que mi tiempo en la tierra ya se había cumplido._

 _Me repuse, o eso les hice creer, para la mañana siguiente. Eli estaba tan feliz que brillaba, era despampanante... inalcanzable. Seguí actuando como siempre, aunque me esforzaba más. Solía dormir desde que llegaba a casa hasta que salía a la escuela, cansada de respirar siquiera. Durante los últimos meses pensé en tantas cosas que al final fallé el examen de entrada a la universidad; pero no me importaba, no tendría cabeza para estudiar, de cualquier forma. Aunque Eli se había alejado e mí en algunos aspectos, seguía llamándome su mejor amiga. Me pregunto, ¿qué tan idiota es Eli?_

* * *

Fue un poco largo, pero bueno~ Espero les haya gustado.¡Me disculpo, por tercera vez!

Nos vemos pronto~


	5. Elicchi

No crean que se salvaban del drama (?) Y por fin llegamos al final de esta triste historia~ ¡Muchas, muchas gracias a quienes le dedicaron el tiempo a este fic! Realmente, no se imaginan lo agradecida y feliz que estoy. Gracias por sus comentarios, disculpen las lágrimas (?)

Debo admitir que esta historia fue difícil de escribir a un nivel sentimental, tal vez haya llorado más que ustedes mientras escribía, especialmente los últimos capítulos. Así que el que ustedes hayan leído hasta aquí significa muchísimo x3

 **Aclaraciones:** Si no os gusta el drama recargado y la tragedia, pueden dejar la historia sin este capítulo; es una advertencia (?) El título está en alemán, les dejo la tarea de descubrir qué es. Es corto, no se preocupen. Sin más, espero les guste.

* * *

 **Elicchi...**

 **Auf Widersehen.**

Lo siento tanto, Elicchi, mi mejor amiga, mi más preciado tesoro, perdón por no poder estar más tiempo a tu lado, por no poder ir a la misma Universidad o compartir la alegría de convertirnos en profesionales. Por no ser capaz de presenciar ese futuro día en que te casarás, con un hermoso vestido blanco, luciendo más hermosa de lo que eres; yo ayudándote a caminar por aquel caminillo en la iglesia. Perdóname, no sabes cuánto duele tener que verte llorar con el corazón en la mano, frente a un cuerpo pálido y sin vida, lleno de heridas, imaginándote a esa persona cuya alma antes reinaba allí para llenarte la vida de alegría. Sé que las sirenas resuenan en tus oídos, que las órdenes que te dan de no acercarte son más que estúpidas para ti, que no quieres creer lo que ven tus ojos. Pero no es una ilusión.

No fue mi intención, lo juro. Aunque pensé tantas veces en dejar todo atrás, no lo hubiera podido hacer, pues al mundo terrenal me ataba el gran amor que te tengo a ti y a las chicas. Pero el destino es caprichoso, Elicchi. El golpe que sacudió mi cuerpo entero antes de respirar por última vez no se compara en dolor a lo que siento al verte tan destrozada, maldiciendo todo, rogándome despertar, regañándome por andar haciendo bromas pesadas, golpeando el suelo con puños de piel lacerada. El hombre te coge de brazos, tú te resistes, gritas mi nombre, él te dice la verdad que no quieres aceptar. Estoy muerta, Elicchi, lo siento.

Las demás están ahí, incapaces de acercarse a ti porque saben que su dolor no podría nunca compararse al tuyo. Lloran, se abrazan, tratan de mantenerse en pie. Nico se acerca lento, toca las mejillas frías de ese cuerpo, ser pequeña le ha dado la oportunidad de escurrirse entre los guardias. Confirma que ya no estoy, que no habrá quien la moleste, que todo se ha terminado... y llora tan amargamente que me siento escoria. Lo siento tanto, no tengo perdón ni siquiera de los altísimos dioses; les arrebaté la felicidad que yo misma me esforcé en darles.

Odio ese momento en que todos se reúnen frente a un ataúd, en un instante sombrío y lúgubre, decenas de pares de melancólicos ojos fijos en la foto donde mi sonrisa aun puede ser vista. Fueron mis padres quienes te dieron el pésame y no viceversa; aunque vi el dolor en sus ojos creo que entendieron que todo el tiempo lejos de mí había causado una gran brecha que fue rellenada por la presencia de mis ocho amigas. Tu rostro hermoso estaba demacrado, había perdido brillo, no era ni sombra de lo que conocí en vida; estabas más delgada, no debes dejar de comer, Elicchi, es malo para tu salud. De pie junto a aquella cama de madera miré a mis amigas y compañeras, a mis progenitores y a algunos adeptos del templo; ¿tantas personas estaban ahí por mí? ¿Cómo fue que jamás lo noté? No podía creerlo. Luego de esto, Eli y Nico irían a mi departamento para vaciarlo; no debían hacerlo pero se ofrecieron como una muestra de respeto, no querían que desconocidos tocaran mis pertenencias.

Sé que lo encontraste, Elicchi. Un cuaderno de diseño infantil, con hojas de bordes amarillos, en donde mi letra, algunas veces temblorosa, contaba todo lo que había superado, pensado y sentido durante mi corta vida. Sé que leíste aquel secreto tan bien guardado que jamás imaginaste que tendría; en ese instante mirabas las hojas con ojos desorbitados y boca abierta, temblabas, palideciste. Tus ojos rojos volvieron a dejar fluir las lágrimas, apretando los bordes de la libreta, maldiciendo a diestra y siniestra; golpeaste a Nico por haberme permitido guardarme eso, pero ella te dio una golpiza por no haberlo notado nunca. Magullada y enojada me pediste que volviera, nuestra amiga te abrazaba para evitar cualquier acción estúpida de las que enlistabas con rabia; no, aun no es hora de que vengas a encontrarte conmigo, tienes mucho camino por recorrer. Lo siento, Eli, debí haber escondido mejor ese diario para que nunca te enteraras de eso... Ahora te sientes culpable, ¿no? Pero no, mi Elicchi, la culpa no es más que mía, por no haber sido sincera, por haber permitido que estúpidas esperanzas crecieran dentro de un corazón lastimado que se aferraba a lo poco que lo calmaba.

Cada semana vas a visitarme, no es como antes que compartíamos una taza de té y charlas amenas, ahora sólo tu voz se escucha en medio del silencio de aquel lugar infestado de muerte y lo único que hay de por medio es un ramo de flores tan hermoso como tú. Aunque no lo notaste nunca, cada vez que llegabas te abrazaba, incluso si no lo podías sentir. Te acariciaba el cabello, te besaba las mejillas, tomaba tus manos y te contaba todo lo que yo veía; sin embargo no logré nunca hacerte sonreír con la misma calidez de antes; bueno, no te podía sacar una sonrisa, solo lágrimas.

No sé cuánto tiempo ha pasado ya, aunque sé que ha sido bastante, pues ya te vi envuelta en una toga, llevando un birrete y un diploma en las manos; Alisa es una mujer hermosa, tanto como tú, y para este momento ya se ha graduado también de la universidad. La amistad forjada en nuestro último año de escuela con esas chicas perdura aun, han cambiado, madurado, son todas unas mujeres de voluntad fuerte y belleza exorbitante, pero me duele que al reunirse siempre dejen una silla vacía, como si de pronto fuera a aparecer allí, haciendo bromas a las que estaban acostumbradas en nuestra juventud; si pudiera lo haría, las extraño demasiado.

Durante todos estos años en que te he observado desde lejos, has desechado el amor, vives sin él. Dejaste a Honoka unos meses después del incidente y ella estuvo de acuerdo, nunca quedó resentimiento. Rechazas a quien intente entrar en tu corazón, aunque al principio pusiste una barrera a la fuerza, al final terminaste botando la habilidad de amar, y vives feliz así. Las primeras veces no entendías bien porqué, pero poco a poco las palabras salían solas: "hay alguien más". Si bien me pregunté decenas de veces el significado, porque no es que pudiera leer tu mente, cuando ellas te lo preguntaron dijiste que era yo a quien te referías. No creí que en este estado podría llorar, pero me equivoqué, pues luego de tu confesión derramé fantasmales lágrimas abrazándome a tu espalda. Te disculpaste conmigo por los días de antaño, mirando a la lápida con mi nombre esculpido, y yo te correspondí. Jamás dejaré de amarte.

Lo siento tanto Elicchi, por haber roto mi promesa de estar junto a ti toda la vida... Aunque no es del todo verdad, pues yo siempre, aunque no me veas, estaré acompañándote a donde quiera vayas.

Nos veremos pronto, mi Elicchi, en una próxima vida.

* * *

Hoy es un día especial (?) Es el cumpleaños de una persona muy especial y espero que lo esté pasando bien, le deseo lo mejor aun cuando no está en mi vida (Nozomi mode on (?))

Nuevamente, muchas gracias por su tiempo y comentarios, siempre me alegraban el día. Perdonden el dramón :v Además, trataré de estar activa en el fandom lo más que pueda (siempre que la U no me mate (?)) así que estén pendientes.

¡Besos!


End file.
